A Slightly Modernized Tale of Uncertainty
by Lady Pendragon
Summary: Christine had a leap of hope, and a rise of spirits, however small it may’ve been.“You love him, don’t you?”Holding her head a bit higher, Christine replied clearly. “Yes. I do.”
1. Flight

**A SLIGHTLY MODERNIZED TALE OF UNCERTAINTY.**

This may look almost exactly like _Miss Christine Daae_'s Uncertainty. That's because, I'M HER ALTER EGO. Or in otherwords, I forgot my password. Anyways. This be a compilation of the first 3 chapters.

* * *

**Her Torment and her Tears/Default Chapter 1**

Christine grabbed her cloak and looked back at Raoul. He would wake later and find himself alone. Christine loved him... But not the way he loved her. By being with him she was just holding onto the past. Onto her father. He looked so peaceful just lying there. She hated to do this to him, but she couldn't live a lie any longer. Christine's eyes brimmed with tears as she shut the door, and hurried down the hallway quietly. She descended the twisting marble staircase with grace. Christine opened the huge wooden oak front door, and gave one last look back at her former home. She turned away from it, as it was giving her much emotional pain. She darted onto the landscape and took a moment's pause to compose herself. The attempt failed quite miserably.

Tears ran like streams out of her eyes. Her expression was devastated, and she was shaking all over. Her thoughts raced to her father, then the Victome, and she only cried more. Sure, she loved the Victome, but like guidance, as a friend or brother. Not as a lover. That would be- No. She wouldn't think of him.

She ran to the stables, and harnessed her horse. Red, she had named him, short for Red Death, but to everyone else but her, he was Deea (Dee-uh). His name was Red Death because of Erik. Erik had come to the Masquerade ball as the Red Death. Oh, how she longed to see him! But she couldn't give in to the darkness. Or to her desires. No, she'd be strong. For her own sake. She would return, yes, but not right away. First, there was something she needed to do. Somewhere she needed to go, rather. Red cooperated, standing still as she hopped onto his back. He gave her a look of pity, and obeyed her command to go.

"Oh, Red, if you only knew..." she said, sorrowfully and quietly, on the brink of tears. She was in no fit state to ride, or steer, but Red knew the way. They were going to the graveyard. Never a day had she dreamed of leaving Raoul, but there was that horrid nightmare. And that wretched song that kept playing in her head!

In her dream she was wandering through the labyrinth for her scarf. The one Raoul had saved those many years ago. He materialized out of thin air, and gave it to her. But he quickly turned into the Phantom, who sang that WRECHED song, over and over again. It haunted her even while she was awake. He then led her to his lair where he again showed her the manikin of herself in a wedding dress. She fainted, and he carried her to his bed, where he sat her down carefully. The bed was huge, like the one she and Raoul shared. But At the Chagny manor, the bed was uncomfortable, and she felt that everything was troublesome. But there, in her dream, it was if she was floating on a cloud, leaving all her troubles behind.

Oh! And that song! That song was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. But only if HE sang it. It wasn't the song that haunted her... No, it was Erik's voice.

She gripped her legs tighter against Red, grabbed handfuls of mane, and closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes, she could feel him, almost HEAR him. She wished, she longed...but she held back. Something kept her from breaking in to the Opera, and descending to his lair. Perhaps it was common sense? Or the fact that she had given up hope that he still loved her. What if, after all these years, he had forgotten about her? It pained her to think about it.

It was time for a visit to Mme. Giry, but after the graveyard, and just at dawns break. She needed to see her before Raoul ((THE FOP! he he... cant put it in the story, so humor goes in parentheses)) did.  
When they finally reached the graveyard, she dismounted, and tied Red loosely to a tree, with a quick release knot, not knowing or caring that he could run. He wouldn't, not with her like this. She walked up to her fathers grave and automatically said, in a barely audible whisper, "Help me say goodbye... Father, I've left Raoul." she cowered on the steps of the grave, fighting back silent tears. But they weren't tears for her father; they were tears for her angel.

"Chrissy, is that you?" said a quiet voice, with a very thick French accent, " What's wrong? Chrissy?" She then started... But suddenly she thought, no one had called her Chrissy since...

* * *

**An Old Friend/Chapter 2**

"Cara?" she replied weakly.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Shush now," she said quietly, comforting Christine. The two friends hugged, and then Christine's tears came, hard and long.

"Please, Cair, take me away from here. It's destroying me."

"Oh, I will, don't worry." Cara Alouetta replied calmly, with a hint of concern. Somehow, she managed to get Christine into the carriage, and harness Deea. Christine Daae and Cara Alouetta went way back. Back to the cottage by the sea, and their early dancing days. Cara knew Raoul.

Once they got back to Cara's, Christine started to explain to Cara about her troubles. While listening to the trembling Christine, Cara made her a warm cup of tea, and draped a woolly blanket over her. Cara listened intently to Christine's wavering voice. She told her the story, from the Cannibal rehearsal, to that day. After confiding in her friend, the distraught Christine wasn't crying, but was still a mess. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy from crying, her hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks, and she was shivering. Cara would be surprised if she didn't catch a cold from it. She was pale and gaunt, her brown eyes that Cara remembered to be so full of happiness, energy, and life, were now dull and sad. The black dress she wore was wet from the snow, and her shoes were too. Cara led her to the bathroom, which was connected to her room.

"Wash up. Let me know when you are finished, okay?" Christine nodded. After Cara left the room, Christine pulled of her wet dress and slung it to the floor. The hot bath felt good against her skin, as she slipped into it. The water helped to soothe her, and clear her mind, as did the rose scent that the soap gave off. Christine washed herself, and then her hair. Getting out of the bath, she dried her hair then wrapped a towel around her. Walking into the small bedroom, she gave a weak smile. Cara had left a nightgown laying on the small quilted bed for her. As she put it on, she noticed that it was a bit too big for her, but it would do for the night. She then found her way into the kitchen.

"Cara?" she asked.

"Yes?" she replied, turning around from the window.

" I wish to visit Madame Giry tomorrow," she said, "but please, I need to see her before Raoul."

"Very well, I will wake you at dawn, no later," she replied, smiling. Christine turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway, and turned around.

"One more thing . . . " she whispered.

"And what would that be?"

"Thank you," she said, turning to go to her bedroom. Once she was in, she shut the door, prayed for dreamless sleep, and got beneath the quilt and sheets.

Dawn came almost instantly. Luckily, Christine's haunting dreams hadn't consumed her that night. But that voice had haunted her during her sleep. But yet, it was comforting.

"Rise and shine!" Cara said brightly at the early hour of 6:00 A.M.

"Oh Cair, stop being so grumpy!" Christine said sarcastically. Cara laughed.

"Only if you stop being so enthusiastic!" They then heard a knock at the door. Cara frowned. Who would be calling for her at this hour?

"CARA? ARE YOU THERE?" yelled the knocker. The color drained out of Christine's face. It was Raoul.

* * *

**Chapter Three/Raoul's Visit**

"Stay here and be quiet! If you make noise, he'll suspect something!" she whispered, and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Christine's eyes were wide with fear.

"CARA?" he yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't break the door down!" she said in exasperation. She opened the door and curtsied, trying to be innocent. "Now what's all the ruckus for? Can I get you something to drink? Water, Tea?"

"Tea would be nice . . . very strong please" Cara nodded and walked into the kitchen. She took the hot water off the stove and poured it into the cup. Then she checked to make sure Raoul wasn't looking, and put crushed sleeping pills into it. Before their visit was over, he would collapse. She would leave a note for him. It would tell him that he had fainted, and she had gone for food.

"Here you are dear," she said quietly and politely. She could play dumb so easily." Drink up"

"Thank you . . . Now, as for my visit. Christine's missing." He paused as she grimly turned the corners of her mouth. " I'm worried. I've looked all over. I was wondering if maybe you had . . . "

"No, Raoul. Although I keep in touch with you regularly, I have not spoken to Christine in a month or so. Surely she is well though?" Cara said, lying through her teeth. She talked to Christine more than she kept in touch with Raoul. He gave a weak smile.

"That's just it though. I don't know. I can't be sure either." Cara looked at him, trying to be of some comfort.

Seeing his worried look she said, "Don't fret. I'm sure she's fine. I'll let you know if I see her okay?" She looked at him and searched his eyes. She could practically see through his soul. It was better that he would be staying here. If he went out on the streets, he'd probably be robbed in this state. She felt bad for the two of them. They were in a downright horrid state. Christine was dull, gloomy, and almost lifeless. Raoul was nervous; love struck, and worried sick. It pained Cara to be doing this, but Chrissy needed it. Raoul's gaze turned from one of sadness, to one of hatred and anger.

"I bet it was that wretched monster, Erik. This seems just the sort of thing he'd do...Yes, I bet she's with him...He took her away stealthily in the night against her will..." he then trailed off on his own thoughts leaving Cara to herself. She sighed. If he only knew.

"Raoul, dear, you should get some sleep." Cara said pitifully. Raoul's eyes were drooping, and he started to talk slurred.

"Yes, yes...search later...she's probably okay" he managed to splutter out as Cara led him to her room, and shut the door. Cara turned and opened the door to her distraught friend's room. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. The amazing woman that had been was no more. Her friend had changed. Cara suddenly bitterly hated Erik for making Christine like this. Nothing good could come of that.

* * *

Well, there goes absolutely nothing. Read & Review please?

-Almighty Authoress  
Emily  
Lady P  
Miss Christine Daae  
Or whatever else you call me.


	2. Meeting with Madame Giry

"Chrissy, he's gone," Cara said loudly, after Raoul had left, "You can come out now. I trust you're dressed?" The door opened, and out came a beautiful but solemn looking Christine. She was dressed in a simple blue and silver dress, with a navy blue cloak in her hand. If Cara hadn't known she was there already, she certainly would have had a hard time recognizing her. In fact, she looked like a younger, more distraught Madame Giry, the woman they were about to go see.

"Well, Chrissy, the carriage is ready."

"Okay, let's go then." Christine said in a hurry. Obviously wondering why they were still here, she began to walk out to the carriage. Cara looked on sadly. She didn't know who she felt more sorry for, Christine, or Raoul. It hurt Christine so badly to think of the past right now. And it hurt Cara to think of how things should've turned out.

Cara led Christine out to the stables, and helped her into the carriage, which was hitched to two horses. One was Cara's own, a black Hackney, Sophie. The other was Christine's horse. Christine sat in the back, near tears the entire time. Cara drove. Off to Madame Giry's.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Madame Giry's home. After the fire at the Opera Populaire, she moved to an actual house, not just the Opera House dormitories. She lived with her daughter Meg. The house was not a mansion, but she could comfortably live in it. As she saw Cara's carriage pull up, she knew something was wrong.

Cara knocked. Madame Giry answered instantly, with a concerned look on her face. It almost seemed as if she had been waiting for the. Which in fact, she had.

"Come in, come in. What's wrong?" Madame Giry asked.

"Um, excuse me, may I go make a cup of tea and leave you two to yourselves?" Cara asked, feeling like she was intruding a bit too much today.

"Yes dear, the kitchen's that way," Madame Giry said absently, clearly her mind being on the troubles of Christine. Cara left to make tea, and suddenly she had a thought. "This doesn't have anything to do with…him, does it?"

"Y-yes." Christine replied, stuttering. "Do you remember the choice I made…that night?" Madame Giry nodded, clearly recalling the 'episode' at the Opera House, in the middle of the Don Juan performance. "Well, I believe I made the wrong choice. I think I should have accepted his proposal."

"Oh dear God!" Madame Giry exclaimed, with a mix of pity, confusion, and horror on her face. "Anyone would've guessed you weren't happy, but to be miserable over that beast! How horrible! You must stop crying over him, Christine. Understand he wouldn't want that!"

"He's still alive?" Christine asked, looking encouraged.

"Yes dear, in the same place as ever before." It was then that she knew she had said too much. The Humor Parentheses (now known as THP.) TIME FOR THE COMIC "I wasn't s'posed to say that…" ok, done. THP END

Christine had a leap of hope, and a rise of spirits, however small it may've been.

"You love him, don't you?"

Holding her head a bit higher, she replied clearly. "Yes. I do."

And so, Cara and Christine left, leaving Madame Giry in a whirlwind of emotions.

There wasn't much left to do for the rest of the day. Cara ended up sleeping, from her tiring night, while Christine slipped out. She knew where she was going, she knew how to get there, and she intended on going alone. So she did. She was going of her own accord. No one was beckoning her down this time.

So she hopped onto Red, and galloped off. ((I know she's wearing a dress, SHUT UP!)) As she reached her destination, she dismounted. Remembering a story passed down to her about Erik's escape from the freak show, she scouted along the edge of the building. Why hadn't anyone fixed this place up? She thought. But it was no time for such thoughts. She was on a mission. ((And not Agent 007.))

Soon enough, she found was she was looking for. She quickly swung the rusty metal gate open, and took off her shoes. She thanked God that at least this time she wasn't in some frilly stage show dress. Christine stepped gingerly down into the tunnel. She sighed, and began her descent into the catacombs.

((DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN))


	3. Down Once More

Sorry guys, I went away for a week. Please don't kill me? I'll leave cookies! By the way, Cara is prominent because she is a) an important character and b) will play a large part in the sequel. No I am not going to kill her off.

**_DOWN ONCE MORE_**

((We join our heroine descending into the catacombs to find her beloved)) Eventually, Christine came to a staircase. First, she had just been wandering. Now she recognized the way. With a sigh, she put her hand on the wall and felt around. Now where was that tapestry? Ah, there it is, she thought as she pulled the curtain aside. She found the crack in the wall, and slid her delicate fingers through it, pulling the secret passageway open. It was barely a shortcut, but without Erik to lead the way, she needed her strength in case she got lost.

As she reached the end of the tunnel, she took another step to find that she was in water. Seeing as there was no boat, she'd have to wade or swim. She took her shoes off, and took her first step into the water. After a few steps, Christine realized that it was only about knee deep, so she decided that wading would work. After a few steps, she stepped on something. It wasn't sharp, but certainly not pleasing to step on. She quickly recoiled her food, and submerged her hand in the water. She felt around for a minute, her hand finally closing around a small object, not even an inch in diameter. She recognized the feel of the object right before she pulled it out of the water. It was the ring. The wedding ring that Erik had given her. The one she had given back.

"Oh no," Christine whispered, with a horrified look on her face. The Erik she knew would have never lost this. What if Madame Giry was wrong? What if he **wasn't** there? Or even worse, what if he didn't love her anymore? It almost brought tears to her eyes. No Christine, she thought, you mustn't think like that! Erik was not the type to simply abandon love, or take it lightly. He may be mad at her for turning him down, but he still loved her. Up ahead was a light, growing as she drew closer.

_"Christine, I love you!" Erik said with tears in his eyes. His face looked so beautiful, so…pure, even with his deformity. Christine was already second-guessing herself when she looked into his eyes. Almost crying herself, she slipped the ring off, and kneeled down. Then, she placed the ring in his opened hand, and closed it with her own._ Christine sobbed at the memory. Oh, her Erik, oh her angel. How she missed him. But finally, tonight, if God were with her, she would see him again. As she drew closer to the light, she heard quiet sighs and almost silent sobbing. As she turned the corner, she saw a sight that almost wrenched her heart out of her chest. He was still here, and still waiting for her to return. Oh, how she had waited for this so long, to be reunited with her angel of music.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Erik said in a wavering voice, cautiously. How dare they? Attacking him while he was weakest. But when he turned around, he was astounded. Her? Here? How could it be? She had returned to him? Of course it was she, he couldn't mistaken her for anyone else! His heart skipped a beat, and he stood up abruptly.

"Christine", he said softly.

"Yes Erik?"

"You came back." Erik had a small smile on his face. He never would have though that she'd come back. Why would she? She had it made with Raoul. Raoul had money, he loved her, and even though Erik hated to admit it, he was a good person. But she **had** come back.

"Yes, I did." Christine waded towards the shore of his island and looked at Erik closely. He was beautiful even without his mask on. But he looked so distraught. His hair was a mess, his clothes were stained and messy, but he had a smile on his face. His smile was so beautiful. She leaned in towards him. And that's when Christine kissed Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

This story is really fun to write...  
Bear with me, we're almost halfway done!

WHOOP! Kudos to:  
a) one of my good friends and my beta, Idiot America  
b) Celixer, Parukia Agent 007 for reviewing  
And c) Gaston Leroux for inventing Phantom in the first place.

(Cookies for all!)  
Review? Please?

C'est lui, c'est le Fantome de l'Opera!  
-Almighty Authoress Emily/Lady Pendragon


	4. Melody of the Night

**Thanks and kudos to those that actually reviewed. )**

**Me don't own.**

**NOTE: There should be lots of similes, metaphors, hyperboles, and personification in these coming chapters, cause my English teacher says "it makes my writing better."** I say it just sounds pretty.

**And so we go.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Erik looked at her with satisfied longing in his eyes. His angel, returned to him. Erik touched his lips. She…kissed him, and of her own doing. He hadn't been a part in it. That made him smile. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. Something he hadn't done in what seemed an eternity. However, Christine broke his rapturous moment with words.

"I suppose this would be the accurate time for an explanation?" Erik only nodded slightly, as if moving too fast would make the moments end faster. Christine then sat, and proceeded to tell Erik about everything from the day after her final performance, to the graveyard with Cara. The only time he interrupted her was to inquire of Cara. How she was, and such. He seemed interested in Cara's well-being, which Christine noted to ask him about later. Erik had considerably composed himself, he wasn't crying anymore, and had a constant smile on his face.

"Erik?" Christine asked. He turned to her attentively and almost lost himself in her eyes. They were bottomless orbs of ocean blue that he had missed for so long.

"Yes m'dear?" Erik said, still gazing into her eyes.

"How can you still love me? After I betrayed you, and though all this time…" she said, looking down, fearing the answer would be something she wouldn't like.

"Christine, how could I not love you? I've loved you since the first day you and your amazing talent stepped into this world of an Opera House." This time it was Christine who broke into tears, but these were tears of joy. Erik took her in his arms, as if by doing to he could protect her from the world and all its cruelties.

"I was so scared you wouldn't love me anymore." She said, but neither of them took much notice of it. Christine continued to sob in Erik's arms, feeling safe enclosed in them. They stayed that way for a while, and Christine drifted asleep soundly and restfully for the first time in months. Erik lifted her up, and carried her to the bed, with a certain sense of déjà vu. As he laid her on the soft red velvet covers, he saw something shine in her hand. It was the engagement ring. He quietly placed it on her finger, hoping she would accept his unspoken proposal. After doing so, he lit a fire, and sat down in front of it on his imported Persian carpet. Lying back, with his arms behind his head, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, content at last. Christine and Erik both slept through the night soundly.

* * *

Erik woke to the soft singing of Christine by the piano. He grasped for an answer, and was suddenly hit with realization. She had come back. It hadn't just been a pleasant dream. And she was singing, because he had left his lyrics and notes to Music of the Night on his piano. Her nimble fingers flew across the pale and ebony keys of the grand piano as gracefully as a swallow in the morning air. She was almost as good a pianist as she was at singing. A talent he hadn't known she had. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft melody, as she gave his song new meaning. With her singing it, it sounded like the soaring sky. She was dressed in a simple red gown, with gold trim. It was one of the few things Erik owned that had belonged to a woman. ((Yeah, it was Raoul's… um … -cough-)) He quietly listened to her melodic playing end, and was dumped harshly back to reality from his little dreamland. He silently rose and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Beautiful, mon ange." He said in a whisper, staring at the keyboard that has seemed to produce music so wonderful it was like magic. She looked up at him expectantly, as if waiting for an answer. "There is nothing to critique. Sing it with your own techniques. You are a wonderful pianist. When did you learn?"

"From my father," she said prideful, "I had to accompany him on the piano while he played violin." He gazed at her joyful face, which seemed to glow in his presence.

"Well, your father was a magnificent teacher." Erik replied, as he sat on the piano bench next to her. He then continued to converse with her about her father and the art of pianism. ((Wow, that's actually a word!))

* * *

"Christine!" Cara yelled, as she searched the house frantically. She looked in closets, under beds, out in the yard, and even under seat cushions. She was insane with worry. Where had she gone? Oh no, what was she going to do! Chrissy was missing! Damn, still no answer from her friend. She'd have to tell Raoul the truth now. And Cara was positive that Christine hadn't gone for a nice stroll in the park.

* * *

**Sank Yooo for reading. Please review. I'm always up for constructive criticism. I just dont like the flaming...oh...fire...  
NOTE: Send me any mistakes I have in this, I didn't have a beta today.  
Possible update again on Friday 10/13! **

**All my best and more,**

_Lady E. C. Pendragon_


End file.
